


Get out of there!

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Fire, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sherlock's experiments go wrong and he sets the kitchen alight. John tries to put it out but ends up being severely burned. Sherlock tries to make him forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of there!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> [Angst! Sherlock experiments. It catches fire(sherlock's NOT HURT) Sherlock becomes angry when John tries to stop the fire and drags him from 221b. Sherlock lets loose: John's an idiot, etc. Then he notices John's hands, arms & face: 3rd degree burns. John's hands, arms, face. will never be the same. Surgery, pain, disfigurement. Will Sherlock ever forgive himself? John doesn't forget what sherlock said, thinks himself a worthless burden. Sherlock proves how wrong john is. No smut.]

”Shit”, I muttered quietly as my latest experiment caught ablaze. I grabbed a mug of water from the sink and threw it over it. It didn’t really do much. “Sherlock?! What is that burning smell?”, John shouted from upstairs. I rolled my eyes. That was just what I needed. I heard his heavy footsteps down the stairs and he swore loudly. “Sherlock! Mrs Hudson is going to kill you! What were you using? What is all that over the table?”. I just shrugged, “I spilt some acetone”. John swore again, “for crying out loud Sherlock! That’s flammable, get out, I’ll clean it up”. I shook my head, “I know it’s flammable, so why don’t you get yourself out”. He span around and pushed me backwards, much to my surprise, “if you’re going to ruin my kitchen, you can at least, piss off. Go and tell Mrs Hudson to wait outside. It’s dangerous”. I stood there staring at him. How _dare_ he talk to me like that? I didn’t do it on purpose! “Now!”, he shouted at me as the table started to catch alight. I scowled. _Fine,_ he could deal with it. 

I stomped downstairs and banged on Mrs Hudson’s door. “Just coming dear!”, she shouted from behind the door before pulling it open. “I caught the kitchen alight, John thinks it’s best if you go outside”. I took her by her arm and pulled her out of the main door and into the street, “is John in there Sherlock?”. I ignored her. “Sherlock, I’m calling the fire brigade, go in and get him”. I continued to ignore her but I was starting to feel a bit worried. He hadn’t come out yet. “Sherlock, please dear. He might get hurt”. I scowled and walked back up the stairs again. Why was everyone telling me what to do today?! I flung the door open and the whole kitchen was ablaze, with John in the centre of it. “John! Get out!”, I shouted and he spun around, still attempting to throw cups of water over the flames. “John Watson! Get out of there. _Now!”._ He ignored me still and I walked in there, slightly choking from the smoke. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out and down the stairs, him shouting and swearing at me. “Are you an absolute idiot or what?! You could have got yourself killed”, I snapped at him and finally let go of his arm as we were outside. “You’re a stupid idiot. Stupid. Utterly _stupid._ Mugs of water aren’t going to put it out! You don’t just stand there and _thr-“,_ I stopped mid sentence and my mouth dropped open as John raised a hand to his cheek. It was burnt. “John?”. He let out a soft cry and sat down on the pavement, holding out his hands. They were burnt too. _Oh god,_ “John. Oh John, let me see”. He pulled his hands away from me as I crouched down in front of him, “please?”. He held his hands out to me and they were red sore, the skin peeling off from where they had been exposed to the flames. His hair was slightly tinged and his right cheek was bright red, the skin there broken and sore too. His cream jumper, which was one of my favourites was ruined. The arms of it were black where it had caught ablaze and the hem of it was burnt away. “Why didn’t you get out”, I tried to say calmly. John scowled, “I was trying to save our flat from burning down”. I could hear the siren’s of the fire engine drawing closer as well as what sounded like an ambulance. Mrs Hudson must have called them too. But I didn’t care about them. “Do you ever think!”, I spat, “you could have got yourself killed! Look at you. This is your fault, I told you to leave it. You never listen! I am always right, why don’t you just do as you’re told. You’re _useless!_ You’ve injured yourself now. This is _your_ fault!”. A single tear dripped down his unharmed cheek, “it’s your fault Sherlock. _You_ set it alight. These are third degree. I won’t look the same again”. I scowled, “it was an accident. I didn’t eve-“, I went to say before John interrupted me, “I _hate_ you”. 

Three people from the ambulance jumped out and two of them helped John up off the floor. I stood up and the other told me to walk towards the ambulance, “I’m fine. It’s him. John. He’s hurt, I’m not”. The woman nodded, “yes, we will look after him. You look fine but we just need to run some tests to make sure you’re o-“, I interrupted, “go to him!”, I shouted loudly. Everyone turned their head to look. Everyone except John. I pulled a cab over and told it to follow the ambulance. My shirt was slightly burnt but apart from that I’d escaped with barely a cut or a bruise. John was hurt and he blamed me. He _hated_ me. I didn’t mean to set it alight. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t mean to shout at him and call him useless or stupid. I didn’t think he was any of that. He was clever and anything but useless. I needed him. He can’t hate me. I _need_ him. 

I jumped out the taxi and ran into the hospital. “John Watson”, I said at the main desk. “Take me to John Watson!”. The receptionist smiled fondly, “he’s in surgery at the moment. He’ll be out in a few hours, when he’s out, I can only let relatives in I’m afraid”. I nodded, “I’m his partner”, I lied, “please”. She smiled, “okay. So, are you.. Mr Watson too?”. I held up my left hand, “not married. I’m still Mr. Holmes at the moment”. She flashed a grin and walked me to an empty room, “if you wait here, he’ll be along soon. I hope everything works out okay”. I nodded, “thanks”. She left me on my own then and I sat there and waited. Waiting for John.

I had been sitting there for well over an hour. He still hadn’t arrived. I was about to get up and ask where he was when the door swung open and a bed was wheeled in. I stood up abruptly and leaned over the bed, “John? _John?_ What have you done to him?!”. The doctor standing closest to me smiled, “it’s okay. He’s just asleep. We thought it best so he wouldn’t feel a thing”. I looked down at his sleeping body. He was in one of those stupidly unflattering hospital robes and both his arms and hands were in plaster. His right cheek had been covered up so I couldn’t see the full damage there either. “Is he.. _okay?”._ The doctor smiled again, “he’s doing fine. They were just three degree burns Mr..”, I finished him off, “Holmes”. The doctor nodded, “Mr Holmes, he has severe burns. His cheek isn’t so bad but it will scar. His arms and hands are the worst affected. They will scar badly and the hair there probably won’t grow back. His hands will be delicate, so he will be off work for any time up to a year at least”. I shook my head, “no, I need him at work. I need him with me”. The doctor continued to smile, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad. He’ll be back before you know it”. I clenched my fists, “stop smiling! Get out. I want to be alone with him”. The doctors smile fell and he nodded, leaving the room. 

I looked down at him and felt my eyes well up. I wasn’t going to cry. This was stupid. I don’t cry. _Ever._ “I’m so sorry”, I whispered, cupping his good cheek in my hand. “I will never forgive myself. I put this on you, I take everything back I said. You are everything but what I said, I was angry, I’m sorry. John please, wake up and talk to me. I am so scared you’ll leave me. I can’t live without you anymore. You’ve become part of my life. You’re my friend. My best friend! My colleague and my flat mate. You care and nobody else does. Nobody cares for me except you. That’s why I can’t let you leave John. You have to forgive me”. 

John’s eyes fluttered open. He hadn't heard a thing I just said.

"John it’s Sherlock. I’m here", I said softly. John groan and tried to lift his arm, "no, keep still. You have to rest". John swore loudly, "piss off Sherlock". I shook my head, "I’m sorry". John scowled, "Sherlock please just leave". I shook my head again, "would you like a glass of water? You must be dehydrated". John closed his eyes, "go, Sherlock". 

"Hungry?"

_"Sherlock.."_

"I’m sorry"

_"Sherlock.."_

"I can go home and get you som-"

"SHERLOCK!", he shouted at the top of his voice. I froze. "A glass of water would be nice, if it shuts you up..". I nodded and darted off to the vending machine, searching my pockets for some coins. I didn’t want to leave him alone. Not even for one second. I got a bottle of water out and quickly went back to John’s room. I unscrewed the lid and cradled the back of his head in my hand so he could lift his head and I could tip some water into his mouth. "Enough", he managed to say through a mouthful of water. A small bit dripped down his chin and I wiped it away with my thumb. "I feel.. _useless._ I am useless. Especially now. You thought I was useless before and now look, I won’t be able to use my hands for months”. I shook my head, “I don’t think you’re useless. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry”. John’s expression stayed blank, “I know I’m not as clever as you but that doesn’t make me stupid”. I shook my head again, “I don’t think you’re stupid. I really don’t John, you are an extraordinary human being”. John frowned, “why did you say it then”. I sighed. I hated this. Telling people my feelings. “I wanted someone to blame and you were there. I didn’t want to blame myself”. John went to nod but hissed in pain. “Careful”, I said sternly and he glared at me, as if to tell me to fuck off like he usually did. He didn’t mean it though. He never did. “Why are you here Sherlock?”. I furrowed my eyebrows, “well.. because I, want to.. make sure you’re okay and because, I am.. _inlovewithyou”._ John smirked, “you’ve got a funny way of showing it. Nearly burning me to death”. I scowled, “John! I didn’t-“, that was it. I burst into tears. I hated crying. It made me feel vulnerable. “Oh Sherlock, I- I didn’t.. please don’t cry. _God,_ I hate seeing you cry. Stop it”. I wiped my tears quickly and turned to face away from him, “I don’t hate you Sherlock but, I don’t think I’m ready to love you. I know you didn’t do this on purpose but.. I will. One day I will. I just need to get over this”. I smiled slightly and turned to face him, “thank you”. He smiled back at me and his eyes told me to go nearer. That’s all I needed. A small glance and I could tell what he was thinking. If he was happy or sad or angry or aroused. That’s how strongly I knew him. I stood over him, my hand resting on his leg. “You’ll have to help me Sherlock around this house. I can’t use my hands. You’re going to have to help me an awful lot. Are you okay with that?”. I nodded, “yes. I’ll do anything. I’ll cook you dinner and do the shopping and I’ll help you get dressed and even brush your teeth for you. I’ll do anything. I just.. I just want to show how sorry I am”. John smiled, “..and one more thing?”. I nodded, "what? Anything!”. He had his serious face on, “if I get sexually frustrated you’re going to have to give me a handjob”. I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Was he being serious? He smirked and started laughing. I just grinned, laughing with him. Whether he was being serious or not it didn’t matter. He forgave me. He wasn’t going to leave me. I’d been an idiot. I was the stupid one because I hurt him. But he forgave me and that’s why I loved him. He knows how much I need him, so he will never leave me and I will never, ever let him.


End file.
